In the conventional art, various thermal heads are proposed as image printing devices such as a facsimile machine and a video printer. For example, there is known a thermal head including: a substrate; a plurality of heat generating portions disposed on the substrate; a plurality of electrodes which are disposed on the substrate and are electrically connected to the plurality of heat generating portions, respectively; and a connector including a plurality of connector pins which pinch the substrate and are electrically connected to the plurality of electrodes, respectively, and a housing for containing the plurality of connector pins (for example, see Patent Literature 1).